


Disattenzione fatale

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-cest, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo omonimo più vecchio gemeva sdraiato sul pavimento su un fianco, una mano premuta sulla parte bassa della schiena.<br/>«Accidenti, che male...!» si lamentò, senza cambiare postura.<br/>Il più giovane era piegato poco distante da lui, ma non badava minimamente alle sue condizioni fisiche più o meno gravi - era assolutamente certo che si sarebbe ripreso in fretta - bensì alla grossa ciotola rovesciata sul pavimento.<br/>«Hai rovinato la mia crema» l'accusò con una rigida e gelida inflessione vocale. Si sentiva che la cosa l'aveva alquanto urtato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disattenzione fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _25 Senses: Touch / 003. Liquid Cream_ @ [casti_puri](http://casti-puri.livejournal.com/) e _196\. Lamento_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Pairing:** 4!Dante/2!Dante  
>  **Wordcount:** 1145 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante ci aveva messo l'intero pomeriggio a preparare la crema alla vaniglia per riempire i bignè che aveva comperato quella mattina stessa. Non era un cuoco provetto, per cui necessitava dei suoi tempi, però in quella crema ci aveva messo tutto l'impegno di cui era capace. Era anche orgoglioso del risultato non troppo disgustoso che aveva ottenuto.  
Adesso però era andato tutto in fumo.  
«Ahiii...!».  
Il suo omonimo più vecchio gemeva sdraiato sul pavimento su un fianco, una mano premuta sulla parte bassa della schiena.  
«Accidenti, che male...!» si lamentò, senza cambiare postura.  
Il più giovane era piegato poco distante da lui, ma non badava minimamente alle sue condizioni fisiche più o meno gravi - era assolutamente certo che si sarebbe ripreso in fretta - bensì alla grossa ciotola rovesciata sul pavimento.  
«Hai rovinato la mia crema» l'accusò con una rigida e gelida inflessione vocale. Si sentiva che la cosa l'aveva alquanto urtato.  
«Oh sì, certo pensa alla crema!» esclamò l'altro con pungente sarcasmo, irritato dalla sua totale mancanza di attenzione nei suoi riguardi. Avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupato per il fatto che era caduto e si sarebbe dovuto precipitare da lui - o almeno, questa era la scena che il più grande si era figurato nella mente.  
Sperava che lamentandosi avrebbe attirato su di sé la sua attenzione, ma così non era stato.  
«Ci ho messo tutto il pomeriggio a prepararla. Perché non guardi dove vai?» l'accusò il minore.  
«È il colmo! Adesso sarebbe anche colpa mia?» controbatté l'altro Dante, sforzandosi di mettersi seduto ma senza riuscirci: gli faceva ancora male la spina dorsale per l'impatto col duro pavimento.  
«Hai aperto tu la porta della cucina mentre c'ero io dietro!»  
«Volevo solo prendere qualcosa da bere dal frigorifero!».  
Tacquero entrambi mentre il più giovane rievocava la scena decisamente esilarante - anche se tragica per il suo dessert - che si era consumata solo pochi minuti prima.  
Stava dirigendosi verso il frigorifero - situato dietro la porta d'ingresso alla cucina - per mettere al fresco la crema per qualche ora, com'era indicato nella ricetta. Era così preso dai suoi pensieri riguardo a come riempire i bignè da non pensare a quanto pericoloso potesse essere passare nel raggio d'apertura della porta. Tante volte sia lui sia il suo omonimo passando lì dietro inavvertitamente avevano preso delle batoste tremende da parte dell'altro; per questo in linea generale tendevano ad evitare di camminare in quel tratto.  
La violazione occasionale di quella regola autoimposta si era tradotta in un disastro nel momento stesso in cui la porta si era aperta colpendolo in piena spina dorsale. Il colpo inatteso gli aveva fatto perdere la presa sul contenitore che stringeva tra le mani, il quale era volato in aria per poi cadere sul pavimento alle sue spalle, rovesciando il contenuto.  
L'altro Dante era entrato allora senza prestare la minima attenzione a cosa ci fosse a terra - nell'agenzia non lo faceva mai, dato che in genere non c'era niente di pericoloso in agguato pronto a fargli la pelle - per cui aveva calpestato tranquillamente la crema ponendo un passo avanti all'altro.  
Era scivolato sulla superficie liquida lanciando un grido di sorpresa, cadendo con tutto il peso del corpo sull'osso sacro e imbrattandosi il sedere di crema.  
Il silenzio durò per diversi secondi; infine il più grande disse: «Avrei dovuto guardare a terra...».  
«E io non sarei dovuto passare dietro la porta...» ammise il più piccolo, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi all'altro.  
Gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in posizione eretta, ma lui non la prese.  
«Prima devo riuscire a sedermi» asserì con una smorfia sul viso «Ahio, fa malissimo...!» soggiunse mentre tentava di nuovo di cambiare posizione.  
Ne aveva prese di botte in vita sua ed era caduto una miriade di volte, ma quella era la prima in cui non riusciva a rialzarsi per il dolore.  
L'altro Dante si chinò al suo fianco e lo afferrò mettendogli un braccio dietro la schiena e l'altro sotto le ginocchia; quindi - facendo leva sui muscoli delle gambe - si rialzò tenendolo tra le braccia. Era di stazza più grossa della sua, per non parlare dell'invidiabile muscolatura ben sviluppata, per cui era decisamente pesante da trasportare, molto più di quanto aveva creduto.  
Quando fu sollevato da terra, il maggiore cinse il collo del minore con un braccio, protendendosi verso la sua spalla.  
«Oh, riesci a sollevarmi?» lo prese in giro a bassa voce «Credevo che non ci riuscissi».  
«Non ci metto niente a lasciarti cadere di nuovo» ribatté il suo compagno in un tono che faceva intuire che quelle parole non erano una minaccia a vuoto.  
Per di più lo conosceva caratterialmente abbastanza per sapere che non aveva alcun problema a farlo e Dante impallidì all'idea di cadere una seconda volta su quel maledetto osso sacro. Probabilmente non avrebbe più osato muovere un muscolo finché non avesse smesso di dolere se fosse successo.  
Il suo silenzio convinse il suo partner del fatto che non l'avrebbe più provocato finché non fosse stato al sicuro.  
Dante trasportò il suo omonimo fino sul divano, sul quale lo depositò sdraiandolo supino. Quest'ultimo tremò impercettibilmente nell'essere disteso a causa di una fitta improvvisa all'osso sacro.  
«Che male...» continuò a lamentarsi, sospirando.  
«Non sei mai stato tanto lamentoso» commentò il più giovane, squadrandolo da capo a piedi «È la vecchiaia o un modo per attirare l'attenzione?».  
L'altro Dante mise su un bel broncio accompagnato da un'espressione piuttosto indispettita.  
«Vorrei vedere te se fossi caduto sulla fine della spina dorsale...! Fa un sacco male!» esclamò.  
Si vedeva dalla sua espressione che si sentiva abbastanza offeso per l'insinuazione fatta poc'anzi dal suo partner più giovane.  
«E allora? Io che posso farci?» fece presente il suo interlocutore, inarcando un fine sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.  
«Potresti mettere un vestitino da infermiera e pren...» esordì il più vecchio sorridendo malizioso, ma venne interrotto dal grembiule bianco che Dante si era appena tolto e che gli aveva lanciato con forza sul viso.  
Le sue guance erano avvampate all'udire le parole "vestitino da infermiera", figurarsi quando il suo cervello aveva realizzato lo svolgersi dell'intera scena.  
Girò sui tacchi e si diresse di nuovo verso la cucina.  
«Ehi, dove vai?» gli gridò dietro l'altro.  
«A pulire!» tuonò in replica, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
«Mi lasci qui da solo? Almeno stammi vicino!» protestò il più vecchio.  
«Chiama Trish e falla vestire da infermierina, no? Io ho da fare».  
Il glaciale tono dell'ultima affermazione gli lasciò bene intendere quanto se la fosse presa per quella piccola proposta di poco prima.  
«Scherzavo...!» disse per cercare di rimediare, alzandosi seduto di scatto per attirare l'attenzione, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu la porta della cucina sbattuta sonoramente in faccia e le atroci fitte di protesta del suo fondoschiena in risposta al movimento brusco.  
 _«Quel ragazzo è troppo permaloso...»_ bofonchiò tra sé, mordendosi un labbro mentre lentamente ritornava in posizione distesa _«Piuttosto... adesso io che faccio per il resto della sera...?»_ si chiese, considerando che per colpa del suo compare ora era bloccato sul divano, da solo per di più.  
In quel momento desiderò ardentemente di poter tornare indietro di qualche minuto e aver taciuto quella proposta un po' osé.


End file.
